firstlawfandomcom-20200213-history
Ladisla
Crown Prince Ladisla is the eldest son of High King Guslav, and the vain and foppish heir to the throne. Appearance and Personality Always surrounded by his noble retinue, Ladisla is the image of vanity, wearing ever more frivolous garments and accessories''The Blade Itself, Part I, Playing with KnivesThe Blade Itself, Part II, Nobility. Arch Lector Sult describes him as "a fop, surrounded by flatterers and fools, caring for nothing but gambling and clothes."The Blade Itself, Part I, The Morning Ritual He is rumored to have forced himself on many serving girls in the palace, but Arch Lector Sult was able able to keep it secretThe Blade Itself, Part II, Three Signs. He is deeply deluded about the glory of war. Recent Events ''The Blade Itself The Crown Prince Ladisla takes a keen interest in The Contest, originally betting on Gorst to be the winner, but later changing his mind and backing JezalThe Blade Itself, Part II, Never Bet Against a Magus. Ladisla is in the royal box with the rest of the royal family, at the final of The Contest. When the champion, Jezal dan Luthar, is presented to the King, Guslav is fast asleep, and Hoff has to wake him up. The feeble-minded old man mistakes Jezal for his youngest son, Raynault, to the great embarrassment of all present. The King rants on about how he must look after his elder brother since Ladisla is too weak to bare the crown, and that Raynault would be a far better heir. Ladisla becomes engaged to be married to Princess Terez, the celebrated beauty and daughter of Grand Duke Orso of Talins. However, neither of them seemed to like each other much''The Blade Itself, Part II, The Ideal Audience. When war breaks out in Angland with The North, Ladisla expressed an interest in command - or rather, in the glory of the battlefield - despite not even knowing how to hold a sword. Although hesitant to risk the heir to the throne with the King's failing health, the Closed Council gave Lord Marshal Burr no option but to accept. They were concerned that the heir is seen as an utter fool and wastrel, and hope The Union might win some great victory, so they could heap the credit on the Prince. ''Before They Are Hanged With the First Northern War begun, seeing an opportunity for Ladisla to win the hearts of his people, the Closed Council ordered Ladisla to be given command of one of three divisions sent to war in Angland''Before They Are Hanged, Part I, Best Laid Plans. Lord Marshal Burr takes two division to the north of Angland to try and flush Bethod onto the field where the Union’s five-to-one advantage can win the day. Wanting the Prince to be out of the way of any danger, he orders Ladisla's detachment to guard the western road to Ostenhorm, behind the river. Ladisla, having heard the heroic feats of Collem West during the Gurkish war, asks for him to be assigned to his command, and Lord Marshal Burr agrees, thinking it best for the Prince to be guarded and guided by someone with actual military experience. Despite being supplied with some of the least experienced and poorest equipped men in the Union Army, Ladisla is delighted when the news comes via Threetrees' scouting party that ten thousand Northmen -- the bulk of Bethod's army -- have eluded Burr and are just five days march away from them. Ignoring West's pleas for caution, the Prince orders to take the fight to their enemy, proclaiming that boldness was the best policy in warBefore They Are Hanged, Part I, Prince Ladisla's Stratagem. Deployed for battle, Prince Ladisla’s army watches as ragtagbunch of Northmen taunt them from a low hill. Ignoring West's pleas for caution again, Ladisla orders the cavalry to charge. Once the cavalry disappears over the hill, mist begins to rise around the Union forces, and emerging from it is Bethod’s true army. Chaos ensues as the mist thickens. During the slaughter, West, Pike, Cathil find each other, save the Prince, and flee into the trees, only to be found by the DogmanBefore They Are Hanged, Part I, The Fruits of Boldness. Although wearing West's coat, Ladisla grumbles, whines, and pleades to stop as they march northBefore They Are Hanged, Part II, Heading North, following Bethod's army. During this time, Ladisla struggles to come to terms with the deaths of ten thousand of his men, sometimes blaming himself, but more often blaming othersBefore They Are Hanged, Part II, One Step at a Time. On the march, they come across a dozen or so Northmen scouts, and Threetrees decide to fight them. They need every man, but West convinces him that Ladisla would only get in the way. They depart, leaving the Prince and Cathil behind. As they return having won the fight, they hear Cathil screaming, and discover Ladisla trying to force himself on her. Without any rage, just a cold calculating will, West throws the Throne of the Union off the cliff to his deathBefore They Are Hanged, Part II, Furious. ''Last Argument of Kings Prince Ladisla's death, and the murder of his brother Raynault, leads to the election in Open Council of High King Jezal the First. References Category:Characters Category:Characters from the Union